


Heat Advisory

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Your ice cream cone isn't the only thing you'd like to lick.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Heat Advisory

Papa had surprised you with a request to accompany him spending the hot, summer day at the beach. Though his brothers were practically vampires in that they wouldn't be caught dead in the sun, Terzo always loved to spend every free day he could basking in it-- you knew from watching him tan in Primo Emeritus' garden. It had been a welcome flattery when he had taken your hand, kissed it, and asked you on this date, as you also enjoyed hot days spent in amorous company.

He had given you money about an hour ago to head over to the snack shack and get a treat for the hot day on the beach, while he went and got the surfboards from Copia. You check the time. He should be back now, so you saunter over to the sand across the walkway, attracting stares in your favorite swimsuit. There... you can see a full set up, complete with a cooler and a huge, iridescent purple umbrella.

You approach your Papa, swirling your tongue along the side of your cone if gelato. Papa looks up from over his heart shaped Lolita glasses at you.

"Ah, Sister. You are a sight for sore eyes." Those eyes travel down your body, then back up again with the charming flash of a smile. You smile back, sitting down on the edge of the chaise lounge he'd unfolded. It's like he's brought an entire summer's worth of beach products. Bottles of countless hair teases and coconut oils sit next to his fancy silver lighter, his drink, and some fashion magazines. His voice draws your attention. "You are enjoying your treat?"

Your smile only grows as you swipe your tongue down your wrist where the vanilla cream had dripped, licking your lips clean after. "Very yummy, Papa. Thank you." He chuckles, setting his Vogue July edition aside.

"Somehow I knew you would get something you could lick seductively. So, it was a win win for me. You are melting as fast as I am, though." He pats his skull paint fretfully. "Spray me, per favore?" You take the setting spray he had brought along from the table next to him, and give him a few spritzes. He sighs, nodding, then pats up to the spot beside him. "Come join me closer, my dear. Sit with your Papa."

You finish off your cone and lick your finger with a pop, walking up to sit by his arm, leaning against his torso. He traces his fingers up the small of your back, feather light.

"Beautiful here, no?" He sighs, looking out at the turquoise water. "When I went back to pick up the surfboards from the Cardinal, he would not stop talking about his sick rat. Before you ask, the ratty is okay, he was just being a worry wart. But oh," Papa groans, "All I could think about the whole time was getting my hands on you, seeing your pretty face awaiting me."

"I'm glad you're happy to see me, Papa." You look pointedly down between his legs as you say this. He chuckles, finishing off the last sip of his Mai Tai. "You want me to fetch you another one?" you whisper in his ear, trailing your lips around the lobe.

"Don't you dare leave my sight again," he growls, tugging over to straddle him. Letting out a pleased noise of surprise, you giggle, resting your forearms on his chest. It's smooth from shaving (he's the only one of his brothers who shaves) and greasy from sunblock. It feels like you're running your hands up some oiled male model's pecs. Papa is far from muscular, but you love how he looks underneath all his vestments. Your touch grazes his nipple, and he hums, expanding his strokes from your lower back all the way up to your neck and down again. Instead of behaving, laying on him and enjoying the ambience, you can't help but instigate something you know he won't protest against. You swivel your hips, bouncing your ass a little against Papa's dick, soft where it's tucked to the side of his tight shorts. He raises an eyebrow.

"You realize we are on a public beach, do you not?"

"No one's looking," you whisper, grinning deviously, "Not really."

His eyes dart behind you. You're not lying-- the beach is sparsely populated where you two are, the odd person walking by the shoreline or preoccupied in conversation. His mouth flickers up in a smile, and his head falls back as you crawl a little further down. "I'll make it look like I'm helping you do up your pants." He gives you a deadpan stare.

"With your lips?"

"Yeah!"

"Mm. What is it you always say?" he mumbles, biting his lip. "Ah-- fuck it."

You giggle, and get the velcro of his swim shorts open just enough to pull his cock out. It's just barely starting to grow and get hard from the attention, so you help him along with a few short strokes up the length. Papa's fingers dig slightly into the side of his chaise, but he maintains a neutral expression.

"Were you imagining your sweet cream cone was my cock, Sister?" he asks softly, breath heavy beneath his words, "Licking up all I have to offer you?"

"Yes," you moan, grinding slightly on his knee. Papa notices this, and bends it slightly so you have better access. You start to drag yourself slowly against it, your swimsuit bottoms becoming increasingly more slick from the friction. You hold his dick upright, covering it with one hand beside it, and look up through his legs with the eyes of a seductress, insatiable and beautifully wicked. Papa groans, tucking hair behind your ear, and you give his cockhead a tentative lick. His chest spasms, and you lick him again, this time a long swirl of your tongue travelling down the thick vein on the side until your lips contract to take him all the way down. By the time you bob back up, he's almost fully erect.

"Cazzo mi... such talent, such... ah... care you show me." He bites his bottom lip hard, glancing down at you again. "You like to taste me, mm? You suck your Papa's cock so good." You let out a soft whine, the vibration sending Papa's hand to your head. "Oh, Sister... it is good... it is..." He takes a deep breath, the exhale coming like a choked out grunt. "Please... a little faster, si...?"

You increase your pace, twirling your tongue up the underside and sucking just the swollen head in past your lips, red now as blood rushes to accommodate him. His hand tightens in your hair, and he starts to guide your head down his throbbing member.

"You like getting used, eh?" he growls, "Fuck. Sucking your Papa's cock down, deep-throating to make me cum while anyone could see us. You're very bad, you know... it is a very naughty thing you have done, getting me hard like this where there is nowhere to fuck you." You swivel your hips faster, grinding down hard on Papa's knee like you need an orgasm more than air. Papa starts to push the back of your head down faster, breath coming out in puffs. "Are you going to cum just from taking me in your mouth? Such a slutty girl, soaking herself from sucking on my cock. Fuck yourself on my leg, cara... that is it... I want to feel it when you squirt in that little swimsuit, I want to feel it running down my leg when you cry out around my cock and I paint your lips with my seed."

"Papa," you moan around him, jerking your fist up his base as you hollow out your cheeks. You deep throat him one last time, your nose making it to the trimmed dark curls at the base, and your other hand reaches up to massage his balls, squeezing and pressing.

"Santo figlio di puttana!" Papa groans, holding your head down. You finally feel his cock kick in your mouth as he spends, his hot cum hitting the back of your tongue and throat as he gasps out your name. You swallow around him, and he lets you free, mouth open and chest heaving.

"Sister... come here," he breathes, pupils blown and eyes half lidded. His arousal is still palpable, as is your own. You shimmy up, and he moves his hand down your stomach, reaching between your slick thighs.

"Papa," you whisper breathlessly, wiping a drop from your bottom lip, "I thought we were in a _public place_."

"And I thought we did not give a fuck," he growls, and curls two fingers up inside of you. He's not playing around-- there's no time nor patience for teasing. He curves them, shoving deep and stroking your walls just how you like. His thumb rubs circles around your clit, spreading your gushing slick around, and you gasp, breasts bouncing as you rock down onto his fingers.

"Papa, I'm..." you whine, falling forward on his chest, "Papa, don't stop, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum... I'm-- I'm cumming, I'm--"

"Cum," he groans, "Coat Papa's fingers, like a good little girl." You stifle a scream in his neck, and he holds your face in his nape as your pussy clenches around him, orgasm rocking through you in waves. Papa's fingers remain deep inside of you through it, not letting up until he's sure you're finished. When you sit back up, used and swollen lips turned up in a hazy smile, he gently removes his fingers. Sniffing them, he makes an expression as if he's just experienced the finest wine, and licks them clean. You bite your lip, and he pulls you down for a searing kiss, tasting one another on your tongues. When you pull away, he tousles his mussed hair, looking down.

"Tuck me up, eh? Getting arrested is fun, but I will never live it down at the Church if it is for public indecency." You laugh, doing as he asks, and once you're both as you should be, you look around furtively.

"Do you think anyone saw?" you ask.

"They could only be so lucky," Papa huffs. "Now. I am in the mood to cool off." He holds his hand out. "Swim time, yes?"


End file.
